Timeline (SG)
This is a timeline of IC events on the MUX version of the Shattered Glass Universe. Feel free to add events and link logs to the individual year pages. Our MUX functions on real time, so the current year is . =Canon/MUX Back-History:= * 4,000,000 years BC - Optimus Prime launches his campaign of destruction on Cybertron. * 2,000,000 years BC - Megatron rises as the voice of the Decepticon resistance, inventing the Transforming process and creating the first Transformers * 1936 - Sparkplug Witwicky is born. * 1954 - Lt Bludd (SG) is born in May. * 1963 - Joseph COLTON is appointed by President John F. Kennedy to create and command an "ULTIMATE freedom fighting force." * 1967 - The Smothers Brothers Comedy Hour first airs on American television as a tool for the American administration, mocking whatever targets the network dictates. The show goes on to become the most popular evening propganda comedy programs in the nation. * 1979 - Spike Witwicky is born. * 1982 - Cobra makes itself known to the world for the first time, and the current iteration of G.I. Joe as a Delta anti-terrorist squad is assembled for the first time. * 1984 - **Buster Witwicky is born. ** Melinda Lossman is born. ** Optimus Prime reverse-engineers the transforming process, and quickly upgrades all of his troops, making them true Transformers ** President Ronald Reagan begins broadcasting a nightly "Two Minute Hate", where a picture of Father Cobra is shown on every station in the US and citizens are encouraged to express their hatred for him. * 1985 - ** To punish Starscream for his refusal to join the Autobots, Emperor Prime makes Starscream watch as he destroys Crystal City. After rescuing the Constructions from Prime's Robo-Smasher, Starscream helps Megatron rebuild them into the first gestalt. ** To combat rampant Autobot aggression on Cybertron, the Decepticons attempt to engineer a new squadron of aerial fighters. Jetfire is the prototype. Within a few months of being brought online, Jetfire learns enough about the Autobots to know where his true allegiance lies. He defects to the Autobots a mere five months after creation, taking the Decepticons' aerial and gestalt technology with him. ** The Old One, deciding the Autobots need more air power, sacrifice five Autobot "volunteers" and use their bodies and reformatted cores to create the Aerialbots, using technology brought to the Autobots by Jetfire. * 1985 - 1988 - A short Third World War, involving the Soviet Union and the United States, is waged, shifting the world balance of power. * 1986 (SG) - **Hound and Ultra Magnus bring Optimus Prime to the desert world of Paradron, ostentatiously to track a group of fleeing non-combatants. Once there, Prime executes the hiding pacifists, Aided by the traitor Sandstorm. However, before Prime can leave, Magnus launches a coup attempt, and only failed to kill Prime in a surprise attack due to the timely intervention of new-recruit Jetfire. Prime defeats and exiles Magnus, turning Paradron into a prison planet to hold him. Since Jetfire plays an instrumental role in breaking up a coup against Emperor Prime by Alpha Trion and Ultra Magnus, Optimus Prime exiles Magnus and Trion and promotes Jetfire. ** American research team Earth Corps uncovers a peaceful underground culture they dub the Inhumanoids. While trying to round them up for experimentation, the battle moves to the surface and many of the Inhumanoids escape. The US government calls it an "unwarranted attack by underground monsters" and promises the public it won't happen again. * 1989 - Pro-democracy demonstrators converge on Tienanmen Square in China. Realizing the overwhelming turnout is signaling a monumental change of guard, Chinese leaders opt to dissolve the government and set up a new democracy that emphasizes human rights and environmental stewardship. * 1990 - **Citing economic interest, the United States stages a massive invasion of Al-Alawi, Saudi Arabia, Iran and Iraq they call Desert Arrow. Human rights leaders, specifically those in China, condemn the act which included the jailing and eventual exile of Iraqi leader and Nobel Peace Prize recipient Saddam Hussein. ** Germany breaks up into capitalist East Germany and communist West Germany. ** Namibia joins South Africa ** Baltic States join with the Soviet Union. ** In what still holds the record for lowest viewership for a pilot, The Simpsons is cancelled after only one episode. * 1991 - In response to US aggression, remaining Arabian countries band together to form the new Ottoman Empire, with the purpose of peaceful defense against enemy invasion. * 1993 - Scott Bludd (SG) is born in December. * 1994 - * 1996 - Flint and Lady Jaye marry. Marissa born. * 1997 - Spike and Buster terrorize Chip Chase. * 1998 - Son Butch born to Judy and Ron Witwicky * 1999 **The Dreadnoks motorcyle club launches in Australia with the sole objective of riding for fun. It will eventually develop into a world-wide philanthropic organization. **Spike Witwicky arrested for stealing a 1995 Honda Civic. Six months jail. * 2000 - **John Travolta's intensely moving space epic Battlefield Earth takes seven Oscars at the Academy Awards including Best Picture, Best Director, Best Actor, Best Supporting Actor and Best Visial Effects. The movie eventually winds up making almost $500 million at the box office. **John MacLeod seeks the Reform Party presidential nomination, but withdraws before voting begins. * 2002 - Daniel is born to Carly and Spike. * 2003 - Citing enormous popularity in prime time, NBC continues the hugely popular Saved by the Bell franchise (Saved by the Bell: The College Years, Saved by the Bell: The Graduate School Years) with Saved By The Bell: The Adult Years. * 2004 - Blazter and Jazz begin to intercept Earth messages. Emperor Prime looks to Earth as his next conquest. David Hasselhoff wins a Lifetime Acheivement Oscar, Emmy, and Grammy, in the same year, for his work in Movies, Television, and music, cementing his place in history as the world's most popular entertainer, replacing even Elvis. * 2005 - Optimus Prime begins the secret Omega Doom project. * 2006 - **Secret construction begins on Metroplex. ** Construction on Dinosaurer secretly began on Cybertron by the Constructicons * 2007 - Weatherbots come online. * 2008 - ** Dinobots built by Wheeljack. Initially deemed a failure, they are eventually accepted as a valuable part of Emperor Prime's army. **Motormaster's strike team is dubbed the "Stunticons," and are given combiner technology by Megatron. **President Colton elected president of the United States on Earth. **Carly and Spike divorce. Spike moves into his brother's dilapidated rental home. =IC Years:= * 2009 - ** President Colton sworn in as President of the United States. **G.I. Joe invades Cobra's Southwest American compound, destroying it. Father Cobra relocates Cobra back to Springfield. **Goldbug and Snoop invade Earth to spy for the Autobots' pending attack; Ravage travels to Earth to warn them. **Professor Arkeville, Ravage, and Sephie Beller uncover the lost Skyfire. **G.I. Joe learns of the presence of Transformers on Earth. **The Old One arrives on Cybertron in a flash of light. He headed to the Temple of Knowledge, slaughtering Boltax the High Programmer and all of his acolytes. The Old One plundered the knowledge of the ancients, and then destroyed the databanks so no one else could access them and discover what he took. * 2010 - **The Old One opens a rift between Autobot City and the Shattered Glass universe. Subsequently, another rift opens in the southwestern US. The Old One travels to Cybertron and returns to the Temple of Knowledge, He then opens a portal there from the Shattered Glass universe, allowing him to pass back and forth between universes at will. **The Autobots complete the Ark, and the Decepticons finish work on the Nemesis. The Ark launches, followed by the Nemesis, and while the Ark crashes to Earth the Nemesis remains in orbit. **Cybertron enters the Plait Expanse, falling out of contact with Earth. **Cyclonus and Elita-One becomes the new leaders of the Cybertronian Autobots and Decepticons respectively, and the Old One forms a new alliance with them. **Spike Witwicky dies of a single gunshot wound to the head. That crime remains unsolved. **Chip Chase captures Buster Witwicky and chains him to a pole in Buster's basement. For more than 100 days, Buster languished as Chip and his team slowly starved Buster. Buster was later rescued by General Flagg. * 2011 - ** Sparkplug Witwicky dies peacefully in his sleep in a nursing home after a long bout of heart disease and chronic liver disease. With the exception of a few fellow unsavory characters in the nursing home (who Sparkplug used to play cards with), few friends and family are truly sad at his departure. ** Ultra Magnus launches a full-scale assault on Cybertron, leading an army of Junkions. ** Alpha Trion travels to Shattered Glass Cybertron and makes contact with Cyclonus, who initially asks him for help, but soon learns to distrust him on advice from the Old One. **G.I. Joe learns of Springfield's location from Lt. Bludd. **Chip Chase takes control of several key G.I. Joe systems, including their payroll processing system. His ultimatum was that the Joes were to deliver Buster Witwicky to him. He planned on feeding Buster's feet to a ravenously hungry bunch of wild boars. Buster was able to escape and shoved Chip into the pit containing said boars, who quickly devoured the computer genius. * 2012 - ** Rumors spread that the Inhumanoids have returned. ** President Colton re-elected President of the United States. ** G.I. Joe shoots down the Nemesis, using the GODS. * 2013 - ** Alpha Trion successfully closes the rift in the Temple of Knowledge, and uploads to Teletraan II the plans for his device to do such. ** October 10 - "Shattered Glass Finale" - Emperor Prime and his band of Shattered Glass Autobots make an assault through the last remaining portal linking their world and the main one. Emperor Prime is badly wounded and must retreat. The Autobots close the last portal. ** After Prime's fall, the Old One engineered a ceasefire between Jetfire and Cyclonus so the Autobots and Decepticons could team up against the Junkions threatening Cybertron's very existence. * 2016 - ** May 31 - "The Return of Emperor Prime" - Emperor Prime reawakens just as the Old One plans to crown Jetfire the new Emperor of Destruction. **November 8 - John MacLeod elected President of the United States, defeating Democratic candidate Jane Colton * 2017 - **January 20 - John MacLeod will take office as President of the United States. See Also * Shattered Glass history Category:Shattered Glass Category:Timelines Category:TP-Only